


Destiny is Real

by ChainsawChicken



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainsawChicken/pseuds/ChainsawChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are performing at Vidcon, but Dan is a nervous wreck. Phan fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is my first fanfic I've ever uploaded, so please enjoy! Constructive criticism strongly recommended. Also accepting requests/suggestions for any phanfictions you would like to see. Thanks:)

Harsh rays of morning sunlight protruded through Phil’s window and illuminated his pale face. He struggled to open his eyes, the light piercing his crystal blue eyes. He wiped the grit from his eyes and slowly sat up. As he ascended, he noticed a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled down at his boyfriend’s still body. Phil slipped his fingers through Dan’s soft, brown hair, and caressed his rosy cheeks. Dan stirred in his sleep and gripped his fingers into Phil’s side. “Ph…phil” Dan struggled to articulate as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. He slowly withdrew his arms from Phil and wiped his eyes. “Morning, sleepy-head” Phil whispered, followed by a loud yawn. Dan giggled and stared at his boyfriend. He allowed himself to be consumed by the mesmerizing, blue vortexes that were Phil’s eyes. Phil interrupted before Dan was completely lost in the dreamy voids. “C’mon, we need to get ready for our flight!” Phil exclaimed, grasping Dan’s hands in excitement. Dan furrowed his brow and looked at his boyfriend with confusion. Flight? Had Phil booked them a surprise trip? Phil gave Dan a moment to contemplate the reason for travel, but gave in upon seeing his confused expression. “How could you forget? We’re going to Vidcon!” Dan’s facial expression changed from surprise to joy to worry in a span of five seconds. ”Hey, what’s wrong?” Phil asked worriedly. Dan’s stomach turned as the realization struck him. He would have to perform. In front of a thousand people. He broke out into a cold sweat, his forehead glistening with salty drops. Phil recognized Dan’s distress and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Hey, hey. Don’t worry about it. You’re be great. We’ll be great” Phil reassured him, caressing his boyfriend’s hands. “Yeah, yeah of course” Dan smiled brightly. The boys gazed into each other’s eyes, and for a few moments, they felt as if they were the only two people in the entire universe. “C’mon you nerd. Let’s get ready” Dan teased, lazily pulling Phil out of bed.  
Dan forgot entirely about performing at Vidcon as he and Phil made breakfast and cuddled whilst watching an episode of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Hours later, they boarded the plane for Los Angeles. The flight went by quickly and before the boys knew it, they waiting standing backstage for their panel to begin. Dan and Phil stood in the wings, nervously looking around for the stage manager to give them their cue. Phil gazed excitedly at Dan, his bright blue eyes the only source of light backstage. He scanned Dan’s chestnut eyes for any sign of excitement, but found them clouded with fear and anxiety. He reached for his boyfriend’s hand, massaging his slender fingers. “Hey Dan, you-“ “Holy crap Phil I’m so scared what if we mess up or what if I mess you up or what if everyone hates us or what if-“ Dan was cut off abruptly as Phil’s lips embraced his. Dan’s stomach generated butterflies as a wave of warmth and comfort coursed through him. He placed his hands on Phil’s soft cheeks, bringing his head even closer. Phil looked up at the taller boy, feeling the heat in his cheeks rise. A smile crept onto Dan’s face and he giggled. “Wow. You really are amazing. Yes, I did just say that as cheesy as it was.” Phil smiled and held Dan’s warm hands as the stage manager approached the two. “You guys are on in 30 seconds.” The boys took a deep breath and closed their eyes, their hands intertwined. “20 seconds” More breaths. “10 seconds” They opened their eyes anxiously, a rush of excitement consuming them. “5 seconds” Dan’s butterflies vanished; he had regained his confidence. He would not be alone; the love of his life, his boyfriend, idol, and best friend would be performing with him. “And you’re on!” The stage manager retreated, leaving the boys alone in the wings. Phil nodded to Dan, who returned the gesture. They took one more collective breath and began to walk out on stage, Phil following closely behind Dan. The stage lights blinded Dan and the sound of the cheering fans deafened him; but in that moment he knew he was pursuing exactly what he was destined to do, with the person he was destined to be with


End file.
